vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tomura Shigaraki
|-|First Appearance= |-|Second Appearance= Summary Tomura Shigaraki (死柄木 弔 Shigaraki Tomura), real name Tenko Shimura (志村転弧 Shimura Tenko), was the protégé of All For One and the leader of the League of Villains. A dangerously unstable individual who looks up to his "Sensei" with the utmost awe and respect, Shigaraki plans on tearing down the society of heroes built up by All Might by any means necessary. His organization and the Meta Liberation Army later merged to create the Paranormal Liberation Front, and he becomes its Grand Commander. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | Unknown Name: Tomura Shigaraki, "Tenko Shimura" (Real Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Villain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deterioration Inducement and Deconstruction (Can deteriorate any object and living thing with Decay) | All previous abilities, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant (His movements are so acute that they could only be achieved through brutal, life-or-death training), Acrobatics, Fear Inducement (Capable of paralyzing dozens of people with a mere glance, with those people completely willing to die for M.L.A's cause and further encouraged by Trumpet's Quirk) Attack Potency: Building level (Blocked an attack from Aizawa. Easily restrained Deku with one hand. Comparable to other members of the League of Villains as their leader). Ignores durability with Decay (Able to destroy anything he touches) | Unknown (Far stronger than before, as he has trained with Gigantomachia non-stop for a month and a half). Ignores durability with Decay (The effects of his Decay are much stronger than before) Speed: Supersonic+ (Kept up with Aizawa at the U.S.J. Arc) to Supersonic+ (Faster than before) with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Could react to Gran Torino's speed) | Hypersonic (Took Overhaul by surprise with his speed. After his awakening, he was able to react and counter Re-Destro's Stress attacks by destroying them with Decay. Re-Destro was surprised by his speed, and was unable to escape from his Decay even while using Claustro) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class | Unknown Durability: Building level (Took blows from Aizawa) to Building level+ (Could withstand a point-blank explosion from Bakugou) | Unknown (Survived the aftereffects of one of Re-Destro's Stress''' attacks) '''Stamina: Very high (Comparable to other members of the League of Villains) | Very high (Able to fight Gigantomachia for a month and a half with minimal rest) Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with Decay (Destroyed his entire house when he was a kid) | Standard melee range, up to hundreds of meters with Decay (Left a massive crater in Deika City) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average. Tomura possesses a sharp mind and is analytical, being able to quickly realize Aizawa's weaknesses in combat and taking advantage of them. He is able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. He has a certain ability for unexpected plans, even when his intentions are apparently clear. After fighting Gigantomachia for over month, Tomura realized that the behemoth has become much slower compared to the League of Villains first encounter against him. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Decay: This Quirk allows Tomura to destroy anything his hands touch, making it crumble to dust. Whether the target is organic or not, the Quirk will work without fail. The disintegration will spread through their entire body if the victim doesn't amputate the decaying body part, as shown with Overhaul's arm and Re-Destro's feet. Tomura's control over his Quirk has improved over time, as its speed has become noticeably faster in subsequent usages. His Quirk can even spread between targets he isn't touching, allowing him to disintegrate large groups of enemies instantly. After remembering traumatic events from the past that were subconsciously holding him back, Shigaraki unleashed the true power of his Quirk, being able to create a colossal crater in Deika City. Key: U.A. Beginnings Saga | Rise of Villains Saga Others Notable Victories: Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) Scar's Profile (Speed was equalized) Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) Nicole's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Psychopaths Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Corrosion Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Shueisha